Late Night Feedings
by dearestcecilia
Summary: It's in the middle of the night like this, Regina and David count their blessings. (I own nothing.)


_**a/n:**__ you see, i suck at writing multi chaptered story and im sorry for those who already followed and favourited "Barely Breathing Story" turns out im not good at writing angst lol. anyway, this little idea popped up in my head the other day, it's not that good but i hope you like it! (: maybe i'll write another chapter for BBS later. enjoy ducklings and let me know what you think! x_

* * *

David and Regina groaned as they heard a loud cry from a mini walkie-talkie thing. The red light kept blinking as the cry grew louder.

"Regina…" he said as he buried his face in the white pillow.

"I beg your pardon? It's your turn now Mister." She said while facing away from him.

David let out a big sigh then got up off the bed and dragged his feet lazily out of their bedroom. He went down the hall toward the room where the cry was come from. The room was painted in a soft blue, with white clouds on it, making it felt more relaxing. He remembered when they fought over which colour they should paint the nursery with. He wanted it to be green, whilst she wanted it to be blue. In the end Regina won because, well because she could. It would be stupid anyway to keep arguing with a hormonal Regina.

When the cry grew even louder snapping him from his thoughts, he walked closer to the crib and saw the tiny human being who was wailing and throwing his little arms and legs everywhere.

"Hey there little man, what's wrong?"

David picked up the baby gently, studying his red face before kissing it lovingly. He checked the diaper but it was dry, so it wasn't the problem, he thought. He rested the chubby six-month-old baby boy on his broad chest as the cry started to subside into a small whimper. He brought his large hand to caress the infant's back and whispered soothing words to his little ear as his other hand held him securely.

"Shh it's okay, daddy's here." He said softly to the baby.

But then the whimper turned into a cry again, signaling that apparently the baby still hadn't found what he was looking for. "What's wrong Jase?" David looked down at the baby in his arms, studying his baby's face once again and his mouth that had formed into a pout. So much like his mother.

As David put his forefinger on his chin, tracing the lower lip line, the baby opened her mouth went to search for his father's finger. Now he knew what he needed. "You're hungry aren't you? Hmm? Are you hungry Jase?" David held the baby tighter as the little man tried to put his finger into his mouth.

He reached out his finger away and the walked outside the nursery while bouncing the baby gently in his arms, "Let's go find mummy."

Regina stirred when she felt the bed shifted slightly. She was about to go to sleep again before she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She was ready to throw a fit on him but then she was met with a sulking face instead and a pout that couldn't be mistaken belonged to her.

"You are the one with the breasts," Charming said as he put the boy into his mother's arms. Regina rolled her eyes at this and sat up straighter on the bed. She leaned slightly on the headboard as she positioned the baby in her arms. She unbuttoned her silk pajamas and lowered the fabric from her left shoulder before she guided her baby's head toward her breast.

Quickly, his little mouth latched on and sucked greedily. A smile formed on Regina's tired face as she brought her hand to the baby's head, caressing the thick light brown hair gently.

"Little Jasper is hungry yes?" she cooed at her little son and he threw his tiny fist in the air as if answering his mother's question.

Regina grabbed the tiny hand and kissed it softly. She felt a chin rested on her shoulder before she looked up tiredly at her husband and planted a kiss on his temple. David let out a content sigh and brought his hand to her left hand that held their son and caressing it softly.

"I love watching you feed him." He said in a lower tone into her ear before he gave her cheek a light kiss.

"Hmm, me too." She smiled, looking down at the life that they had created together. "Although sometimes, I wish you could breastfeed him too to spare me from waking up in the middle of the night." She smirked at him and let out a quiet laugh when she saw his disgusted face.

"Not a good thing." He stated seriously.

"I can use magic to make your…"

"Regina! Seriously!" David looked at her in disbelief making Regina's laugh grew even louder from seeing the panic in his face.

"Imagine, imagine you…" she couldn't even finish her sentence as her body shook with laughter and her face started to turn red. She covered her mouth in attempt to stifle her laughter.

David rolled his eyes as he said, "You are unbelievable."

Her laugh only subsided when she felt the baby stopped sucking and disengaged his mouth from her breast.

"Oh you're done Jase? Hmm?" she cooed at him and gently patted his cheek. When the baby didn't continue to suck on she buttoned her pajamas and brought Jasper into David's waiting arms.

David gently placed the baby's head on his shoulder and then slowly caressing his tiny back.

Regina looked up at him with a smirk as she said, "See, that's easy. I should magically turned yours like mine"

"Your mother is so cruel." Jokingly, he said to his son.

Regina laughed before she rested her chin on his other shoulder, mirroring his action earlier. "You know that I love you right?" she bit her lower lip, looking up at his crystal blue eyes that matched with their son.

"Without a doubt." David smiled and planted a kiss upon her lips ever so lovingly.


End file.
